Et alors
by Miss Lilith Samael
Summary: Une soirée bien arosée, un beau gosse brun et nuit toride Voila ce qu'Hermione pense de sa merveilleuse soirée en boîte mais comment vatelle réagir lorsqu'elle va découvrir qui est ce B.G?
1. Chapitre 1

**ET ALORS?**

Chapitre 1

Voix: Ouais et si on allait au FunNight??

Voix : Pas de 'blème pour moi Julie' !

Juliette: Alors Mione t'es prête?

Hermione: Erf attends!!!!

10 minutes plus tard:

Hermione: Salut Pavel!! Tu nous laisses rentrer please ?

Pavel le videur : Wesh les filles bon je peux pas vous résister dans cette tenue entrez !

Juliette : Cimer ! Eh Hermione regarde ce B.G là bas !!!

Hermione : On l'a jamais vu !! Eh Pavel c'est qui le beau brun là bas ?

Pavel : Sorry les filles I don't know !! Mais il est pas si beau que ça vous savez !

Juliette : Laisse tomber tu n'est pas homo' donc tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Une chanson de Tokyo Hotel –Durch Den Monsun- débuta.

Hermione et son amie se précipitèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à se trémousser en rythme ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à la gente masculine.

A la fin de la chanson tout le monde les sifflaient et les applaudissaient.

Hermione au DJ : Hey met nous du bon son genre Nightwish !

DJ : Ca vous va Wish I Had An Angel ?

Hermione: Impec'

La chanson: I wish I had an angel

For one moment of love

I wish I had your angel

Tonight...

Hermione commençai à danser quand le beau gosse brun de toute à l'heure vint se coller à elle.

Old love they die hard

Old lies they die harder...

Plus tard dans la soirée:

Hermione, t'es dans un état critique ! On devrait rentrer.

Mais ques'tu parles chui très bien ! Dit une Hermione complètement bourée.

Eh mais c'est Bad Boy !!!

Et elle s'élança sur la piste:

Remember the fillings

Remember the days

My stone at was breaking

My love rain away...

Alors qu'Hermione se déhanchait sensuellement sur la chanson de Cascada le beau brun revint se trémousser contre elle.

A la fin de la chanson elle le pris par le col elle l'attira dans une chambre…

Je vais te baiser comme tu n'as jamais été baisée !

Je sens que ça va me plaire…

Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement –sans jamais s'arrêter de

S'embrasser- jusqu'à être quasiment nus (N.D.R : il ne restait que les sous-vêtement).

Elle descendit le long de son torse tout en l'embrassant, jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique de son boxer. Elle fit doucement descendre son dernier vêtement afin de laisser apparaître sa verge tendue par le désir.

Elle la prit entre ses mains et commença à le masturber de ses mains, mains rapidement remplacée par sa bouche. Il ne put s'empêcher de haleter sous la douce torture infligée par une Hermione méconnaissable. Lorsqu'elle s 'arreta il poussa un cris de frustration. Hermione se remit debout et brusquement le poussa sur le lit. Elle enleva les dernières barrières de vêtement puis se mit à califourchon sur lui et alors qu'elle allait les unir, retournement de situation : Il se mit à califourchon sur elle et la pénétra.

La jouissance arriva rapidement à son comble et il se déversa en elle.

Jamais ilS n'avaiENT jamais eu autant de plaisir !!!

Hermione en se relevant et en commençant à s'habiller : Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je dois y aller au revoir Beau Gosse. Ah et t'avais raison c'était la meilleure baise de ma vie !!!

Le B.G en question : Au revoir … beauté

Et sur ce elle partit.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Arrivée chez elle, Hermione se dit qu'elle avait passé un très très bon moment avec ce beau brun étrange, mystérieux et à la fois un peu familier même si Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi ce visage de Bad Boy lui rappelait quelqu'un. Hermione n'arrivait pas non plus à dire qui il lui rappelait.

Bientôt, Hermione s'endormit et sombra dans un sommeil profond dans lequel Hermione revit les images les plus délectables de son aventure avec ce Beau Gosse si masculin… Mais à ses images se mêlaient également les plus délicieux souvenirs de ses meilleures aventures avec Fred, Georges, Harry, Drago et d'autres inconnus d'une nuit… Au matin, lorsque son réveil sonna, Hermione balança son bras dessus avec une violence calculée pour que le réveil s'éteigne. En effet, Hermione avait machinalement visé le bouton pour arrêter la sonnerie stridente du réveil. Elle se leva en grognant puis s'étira. Elle se souvint du bel inconnu de la veille et se posa des questions sur son comportement. Pour agir ainsi, elle avait du boire beaucoup de vodka (N.D.R: qui d'ailleurs était très longue en bouche ! Lol !).

Elle se prépara et pour cela se lava, s'habilla, se maquilla légèrement. Puis, elle alla rejoindre son meilleur ami, non sans avoir embrassé ses parents au passage. Au Chaudron Baveur, elle retrouva Harry, Ron et Ginny pour aller voir Sirius, Tonks et Remus et acheter des fournitures. En se revoyant, s'embrassèrent, se demandèrent de leurs nouvelles, papotèrent un peu tout en buvant une Bierraubeurre. Puis, ils partirent non sans payer. Arrivés au mur, ils firent le code puis passèrent. Bientôt, ils retrouvèrent Remus et Tonks. Ils s'embrassèrent, et Harry demanda où était son parrain. Tonks répondit :

Il a passé une sacrée nuit, m'a-t-il raconté !Ah lala !Ce n'était pas triste !Et puis la fille semblait en pleine forme, à ce qu'il m'a dit ! Sacré Sirius ! A peine innocenté, qu'il se remet à flirter!Enfin bon il est allé chercher un ou deux livres qu'il lui manque. En ce moment, il fait semblant de s'intéresser à une littérature particulière dont il parle en employant des mots que lui même ne comprend pas vraiment. Il flirte et joue les intellectuels ! Pff, on aura tout vu !

De quoi parle-t-il, exactement, demanda Hermione, intéressée par la question

Oh ! De quatrième dimension artificiellement élémentaire, de fronton intellectuel physiquement improbable et d'autres choses incompréhensibles.

Ah, dit Hermione, tu veux dire qu'il s'intéresse à la DAE et aux sciences physique du FIPI ? Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. Je lui demanderais ce qu'il a lu. Et j'ai quelques idées sur la DAE qui ne sont pas évoquées dans les livres excepté dans l'ouvrage : « La DAE et les dimensions particulières » à la page 42 du chapitre 6.

Au fait, Hermione, dit Remus en prenant soin de changer de sujet étant donné qu'il ne connaissait rien à celui des dimensions compliquées et qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir hors sujet, Sirius tenait absolument, et je le comprend, à te remercier en personne pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Mais, tu sais, ça fait deux ans, deux longues années que vous ne vous êtes pas vus. Lui n'a pas trop changé, mais toi, tu es devenue plus grande et tu es une vraie femme, maintenant. Alors ne compte pas trop sur lui pour qu'il ne te dises pas que tu as grandi !

Oh, ça fait rien, dit Hermione en souriant !

Mais très rapidement, le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça.

Hermione avait vu un bel homme brun de profil, car il regardait une boutique de chaudron apparemment intéressante vu l'attention particulière qu'accordait l'homme d'hier. Mais ce n'était pas le fait de revoir l'homme qui pétrifiait Hermione. Ce qui la tétanisait, c'était que ce bel homme d'hier, elle savait à présent à qui il ressemblait – pour la très bonne raison que c'était bien lui. Ce B.G. n'était autre que Sirius Black en personne, le parrain d'Harry Potter en personne ! Oui, Hermione avait couché avec un inconnu pas vraiment inconnu. Voyant que l'homme se remettait de face et qu'il avançait dans la direction du groupe, Hermione réfléchit un court instant puis dit :

Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose au Chaudron Baveur. Je reviens tout de suite.

Un instant plus tard, Sirius arriva dans le groupe et courut embrasser son filleul. Puis, il fit de même avec Ginny puis enfin avec Ron qui bafouilla un petit « bonjour » timide.

Bientôt, un peu trop tôt au goût d'Hermione, toute la troupe arriva au Chaudron Baveur. Elle fit rapidement apparaître un mouchoir en tissus et le fit tomber. Puis elle le ramassa lentement. En se relevant, elle le plaça devant son nez et fit en sorte de recouvrir tout son visage avec le bout de tissus. Une minute avant, elle s'était lancé un sort d'éternuement. Elle fit mine de se moucher puis s'excusa :

Heu… Je dois aaaa atchoum ! aller aux toilettes, dit elle en modifiant sa voix.

Elle se précipita vers les toilettes et y resta un petit temps. Puis elle se dit que ça ne pouvait plus durer. De leur côté, les autres se posaient des questions. Le matin même, elle n'était pas enrhumée du tout. Et elle était tellement heureuse de revoir Sirius. Et dans le cas présent, elle avait parut vouloir fuir au parrain d'Harry.

Hermione se dit qu'elle devait sortir. A court d'idées, elle baissa la tête. Elle avança lentement.

Salut, Hermione, dit Sirius, Hermione, ouh ouh, Hermione, dit-il en passant sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

'lut, dit-elle.

Sirius plaça son index sous le menton d'Hermione puis releva doucement sa tête.

…

Il retira bien vite son doigt en contact avec le menton de la belle jeune femme.

Heu, salut, dit-elle. Ca va ?

Heu, oui, dit Sirius en se grattant la nuque.

Il se força à faire la bise à Hermione. Avec un sourire, elle lui dit :

Tonks m'a raconté que tu t'intéressait à la DAE et à la science physique du FIPI. Je m'y intéresse aussi mais j'ai quelques questions et il y a des idées qui ne sont défendues que dans un seule ouvrage. On pourrait aller prendre un verre pour en parler.

Oui, bien sur.

Au bar, ils prirent une bonne Bierraubeurre. Mais Hermione refusa la sienne. Elle se dit : Pas d'alcool pour moi aujourd'hui !

Ils discutèrent un bon moment et vint bien sur l'inévitable sujet : Hermione avait sauvé la vie à Sirius.

**FLASH BACK**

Au département des mystères, Bellatrix et Sirius se battaient bien que Dumbledore soit arrivé. Sirius se baissa pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle :

Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle.

Un deuxième jet de lumière l'aurait touché en pleine poitrine si Hermione n'avait pas crié : « Petrificus Totalus » . Le sort avait atteint Bellatrix dans le dos ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'immobiliser.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Mais non, je lui ai pas sauvé la vie. Qui sait, peut être qu'elle allait juste lui envoyer un sort d'Expeliarmus !

Hermione, ne sois pas modeste, dit Sirius. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu as bien entendu qu'elle recommençait à dire les mêmes paroles lors du premier éclair rouge. Elle voulait m'envoyer derrière ce foutu voile à la merde !En tout cas, merci de tout cœur.

C'est rien, je te dis !

Sur ce, ils payèrent puis allèrent acheter livres, chaudrons neufs et tout ce qui leur manquait.


	3. Chapitre 3

Voilà voilà, après tout ce temps, j'ai retrouvée la suite. C'était le dernier chapitre que nous avions écrit (oui cette fiction était écrite à deux mains) et je ne suis plus vraiment en relation avec le second auteur alors je ne sais pas trop pour quand sera la suite...

Merci à tous, à mes reviewers: Heartandprecious, Aurélie Malefoy, Aodren, Hamataroo (;D), mione-jane, the lord of shadows, Miss Lalou et les autres discrets bien sur :)

Réponses aux reviews... "Anonymes":

**gaby:** Oui voilà la suite :) Contente que ça te plaise et je te promets de faire un effort pour écrire la suite :)

**Chapitre 3**

Après avoir achetés tous ce dont ils avaient besoin ils allèrent rejoindre Molly et Arthur Weasley qui les attendaient au Chaudron Baveur.

Une fois arrivés Hermione commença saluer tout le monde mais Molly l'arrêta :

Molly : Hermione, tu viens avec nous finir les vacances au Square Grimaud ! Ne t'en fait pas tes parents ont été prévenus.

Hermione quelque peu gênés de devoir passer un long mois dans la même maison que Sirius essaya de refuser mais c'était sans compter sur Harry, Ron et Ginny qui insistèrent lourdement pour qu'elle reste.

Tout ce passa pour le mieux dans le meilleure des mondes malgré le fait que Hermione et Sirius s'évitaient comme la peste.

Le jour de la rentrée tous demandèrent à Remus qui serai le nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal –car il était en étroite relation avec Dumbledore- mais il refusa net de répondre en prétextant que ce serai une surprise.

Une fois sur le quai tous firent leurs adieux à leurs familles et montèrent dans le train. Une fois à bord Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny cherchèrent un compartiment libre mais se mirent finalement avec Neville et Luna.

Hermione : Désolé mais Ron et moi devons aller dans le compartiment des préfets pour élire les préfets en chefs !

Harry : Bonne chance à vous deux dans ce cas !

Ainsi Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers le compartiment des P E C.

McGonagall : Puisque vous êtes tous présent nous pouvons commencer :

Les P E C ont été élus par les professeurs. Le P E C de Serpentard seras donc Mr Malefoy celui de Serdaigle Mr Brian Olner Celui de Pouffsoufle Miss Ashley Tisdale Et enfin Griffondor Miss Hermione Granger. Bien je vous souhaite bon voyage et je demanderais au P E C de bien vouloir rester.

Une fois tous les indésirables sortis McGonagall reprit la parole :

McGonagall : Je vous demandes à chacun sans exception d'avoir une attitude convenable et de montrer le bon exemple au plus jeunes. Vous aurez chacun un appartement afin de ne pas déranger vos camarades de chambre. Vous ferez chacun une ronde tous les soirs et sanctionnerez les désobéissants. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Les P E C : Oui !

Puis tous sortirent. De retour dans son compartiments Hermione trouva Harry et Sirius en grande conversation ! Attendez Sirius mais que fait-il la celui la ? C'est aussi la question que se posait Hermione. En s'cret elle commença à écouter :

...Sirius j'aimerais que tu me dises quesqu'il se passe avec Hermione ? Ne fais pas l'innocent c'est grillé !

Mais non j'te jure qu'il y a rien et puis que veux-tu qu'il y ai ?

SIRIUS !

Erf si tu veux tout savoir eh bien la veille de la sortie au Chemin De Traverse ,eh bien je suis allé dans une boîte de nuit moldue et y'avais une beauté fatale, alors il y a eu une musique que j'aime beaucoup et on a dansés ensemble, elle m'a chauffée toujours sur Bad Boy, on avait bu tous les deux et je ne sais pas si tu sais mais en général les boîtes de nuit moldues c'est TRES chaud alors on a couchés ensemble et cette si jolie fille n'est autre que ta meilleure amie HERMIONE GRANGER ! Mais fait attention Harry si tu le dis à quelqu'un attends-toi à souffrir !

Harry sous le choc ne dis rien. Hermione qui avait tout entendu décida de rentrer comme si de rien était :

Salut Harry, dit-elle enthousiaste, salut Sirius. Dit-elle beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

Ouais euhh… Salut 'mione. Repondit Harry toujours sous le choc, évidemment ils savaient parfaitement qu'Hermione n'était plus vierge mais de là à aller draguer dans des boîtes…

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Sirius  
- Alors monsieur Potter on pense à quoi?  
- Euh... à rien. Dit-il précipitament.  
- Ce n'est pas grave! Lui répondit Sirius en lui faisant un petit sourire  
Mais Harry ne l'écoutais plus il était à nouveau partit dans ses pensées …

Hermione s'assit puis s'assoupit. Puis elle alla faire un tour de ronde. Ensuite, elle réveilla Harry pour lui dire de mettre sa robe de sorcier. Sirius se réveilla tout seul. Une fois changés, ils lurent, dormir ou écoutèrent de la musique. Hermione écoutait paisiblement son MP3 puis Luna lui demanda ce qu'elle écoutait. Hermione lui passa une oreillette. C'est Bad Boy, de Cascada !

Oh oh, dit Harry, toujours avec…

Harry, ferme ta gueule, s'exclama Sirius.

Oups, désolé.

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur. Puis ils arrivèrent à Poudlard.


End file.
